


I Could Say I Loved

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I already love this ship and i will create more for it, It's kinda sad, M/M, Regham with a small side dish of ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: As Regis watched Ignis and Noctis bond over the years, it reminded him of his youth with Weskham and how he too was close with his own advisor.





	I Could Say I Loved

Regis always felt sure that his son has a crush on his dear advisor, it reminded him of his youth and how he too once crushed on his own advisor. It reminded him of how his heart had pounded everytime Weskham checked on him, or when he showed that beautiful smile he's so in love with. But he could never get Weskham to look his way and return the feelings like how he does with that woman whom he'd forgotten the name of. It tore him apart that he couldn't share how he felt with his advisor, he couldn't bare to jeopardize their friendship. So he watched him slowly drift away once Regis became king. It crushed him and hurt more than anything, but he didn't want to stop him from pursuing his dreams at becoming a professional cook. At least Clarus was there to comfort him, he may not have told him but the man could tell quite well.

Before Weskham set for Altissia, Regis hugged him tightly and practically clung to him. He wanted to ask him to stay, but he couldn't be selfish. His friend deserves to be happy, to have the best going for him. He buried his face in his shoulder, attempting to hide his sobs of heartbreak. Weskham rubbed his back as he tried to soothe him, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No!" Regis pulled away and pretended to rub his eyes, trying to cover over him wiping his tears. "Just- Don't forget about me."

He smiled and set a hand on his shoulder, "Of course I won't. I'll make sure to visit every once in a while and call you."

Weskham never did come back to see him nor did he call, not once. It did hurt, but he wished the man the best.

Watching Ignis lean down to kiss Noctis from a distance, Regis smiled to himself. At least Noctis found his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This work may be short, but I love it and I hope you did too!


End file.
